Kirby's Adventure Wii
'''Kirby's Adventure Wii '''est le prochain jeu de la série Kirby sur console de salon. Il sortira le 25 Novembre 2011 sur Wii. Scénario Alors que Kirby tentait d'échapper au Roi Dadidou et au Waddle Dee au bandana (qui voulaient lui voler son morceau de gâteau), un vaisseau en forme de galion sortit d'un portail en forme d'étoile et s'écrasa. Les trois comparses, en plus de Meta Knight, devront retrouver les 120 engrenages du vaisseau et les 5 pièces principales, disséminées sur les 5 branches de Popstar, pour aider l'alien Magolor, le pilote du vaisseau, à rentrer chez lui. Personnages jouables Kirby, Meta Knight, Roi Dadidou et Waddle Dee au bandana. Les deux premiers sont de nouveau jouables (Kirby dans tous les jeux de sa propre série et Meta Knight dans Kirby : Nightmare in Dream Land et le jeu Meta Knightmare Ultra de Kirby Super Star Ultra). Quand aux deux derniers, le Roi Dadidou est pour la première fois incarnable (sans personne sur son dos, contrairement à Kirby 64 : The Crystal Shards et le Waddle Dee au bandana, apparu dans Kirby's Fun Pak et Kirby Super Star Ultra, fait son grand retour ! Le jeu est jouable jusqu'à 4 joueurs avec 4 télécommandes Wii. Personnages connus * L'alien Magolor, pilote du Galion Volant. Il s'agit en réalité du méchant du jeu. Il est également le boss final. * Chimair sphère, mini-boss ressemblant à une chauve-souris. Il ne fournit aucune capacité. On l'affronte dans les 2 niveaux de la démo. Dans le niveau 2 de la version démo, on l'affronte sous sa forme enflammée. Il possède aussi une version électrique et glacière. * Whispy Woods, le premier boss du jeu. Dans L'Arène Ultime ses feuilles sont violettes, comme dans Kirby Super Star Ultra. * Mr. Dooter, le second boss du jeu. Dans l'Arène Ultime, sa tête est rouge et il porte une moustache (clin d'oeil ?). * Fatty Puffer, le troisième boss du jeu. Dans L'arène Ultime il est jaune. * Goriath, une créature ressemblant à un Yéti. Le quatrième boss du jeu. Dans la phase 2 sa mèche devient jaune, et dans L'Arène Ultime son visage est noir ressemblant à un masque indien. * Landia, un dragon composé de quatre autres petits dragons. Il aidera Kirby lorsque celui-ci devra affronter Magolor. * Chimair Royal , le boss du monde 5 : le ciel. C'est une version énorme de Chimair sphère en jaune. C'est certainement le complice de Magolor. Dans L'Arène Ultime il est rouge et plus rapide. Gameplay Ce jeu reprend les bases du gameplay de la série Kirby. Kirby peut ici à nouveau copier les capacités de ses ennemis. Parmi ces capacités, on peut en trouver quatre nouvelles qui sont Eau (déjà existante, mais seulement dans le dessin animé), Feuille, Lasso et Lance. De plus, certains pouvoirs possèdent des formes plus puissantes nommées "Super Capacités" que l'on peut obtenir en avalant des ennemis normaux, mais dotés d'une étoile sur le front, et entourés d'une aura lumineuse. Chaque pouvoir possède plusieurs attaques différentes, comme dans Kirby's Fun Pak et son remake Kirby Super Star Ultra. Lorsque le joueur appuie sur le bouton - de sa télécommande Wii ou que Kirby reçoit trop de coups, la boule rose recrache sa capacité sous la forme d'une étoile. Chaque capacité possède une couleur et une icône bien particulières sur l'étoile. A noter que les étoiles des Super Capacités sont plus larges que des étoiles normales. Les compagnons peuvent porter les étoiles en mode multijoueur. Dans ce jeu, l'aspiration de Kirby peut être renforcée en secouant la télécommande Wii, ce qui lui permet d'aspirer des ennemis et des objets plus gros. Il peut même avaler ses compagnons afin de les recracher sous la forme d'une puissante attaque. Multijoueur Dans le mode multijoueur du jeu, on peut jouer jusqu'à quatre. N'importe quand lors d'une partie, un joueur peut entrer en jeu en appuyant sur le bouton + de sa télécommande (cela ne fonctionne cependant pas quand le joueur 1 n'a plus de vie, car une vie est sacrifiée pour appeler un ami). Il peut également quitter le jeu en appuyant sur le bouton -. Le joueur 1 contrôle toujours Kirby (le rose), les autres joueurs ont le choix : Ils peuvent incarner Meta Knight, le Waddle Dee au bandana ou le Roi Dadidou. Ils peuvent aussi choisir d'incarner les Kirby de différentes couleurs apparus dans Kirby et le Labyrinthe des Miroirs et les mini-jeux de divers opus de la série Kirby. Les joueurs peuvent monter les uns sur les autres et même s'empiler. Lorsque tous les joueurs sont empilés les uns sur les autres, celui tout en bas peut charger et lancer une puissante attaque, qui change selon le personnage contrôlé. Si le joueur 1 n'a plus de vies et meurt, tous les joueurs doivent recommencer le niveau. En revanche, si l'un des alliés meurt, le jeu continue normalement. Comme dans Kirby's Fun Pak et son remake Kirby Super Star Ultra, les joueurs peuvent partager leur nourriture en utilisant le système de bouche-à-bouche. Mondes Popstar * Prairie paisible * Arène aride * Remous renversants * Falaise frissonnante * Ascension azurée Halcandra * Imbroglio industriel * Terrain tonitruand * Dimension parallèle Boss Popstar * Prairie paisible : Whispy Woods * Arène aride : M. Raddjah * Remous renversants : Grodruche * La glace : Goriath * Ascension Azurée: Chimair Royal Halcandra * L'Usine : General Metal * Le volcan : Landia * Autre dimension : Galion Volant et Magolor, Magolor Boss de L'Arène Ultime Popstar * Prairie paisible EX : Whispy Woods EX 4 * Arène aride EX : Mr. Dooter EX * Remous renversants EX : Fatty Puffer EX * La glace EX : Goriath EX * Le ciel EX : Chimair Royal EX * L'Usine EX : Metal General EX, HR-Dadidou trois (Robo Mecha Dadidou) * Le volcan : Landia EX * Autre dimension EX : Galion Volant EX, Galion Volant EX et Magolor, Magolor EX, Magolor Ultra. * Palais crystale : Galacta Knight (Boss secret et Boss extra et vrai Boss final) Mini-Boss * Chimair sphère (aucune capacité). Il possède 4 formes (Normal, enflammé, Glacière, élctrique) et est également le boss du monde 5 : le ciel (sous la forme de Super Chimair sphère). * Bonkers (capacité Marteau) * Super Bonkers (capacité Marteau Mégatonne) * Roi Doo (capacité Rayon * Aqua Galboros (capacité Eau) * Gigalame (capacité Epée) * Grabuge (capacité Rocher) * Dubior (capacité Etincelle) * Duc Blade (capacité Trancheur) Mini-Boss de L'Arène Ultime *Chimair sphère EX (aucune capacité). Il possède 4 formes (Normal, enflammé, Glacière, élctrique) et est également un boss de L'Arène Ultime : Super Chimair sphère EX). *Bonkers EX (capacité Marteau) *Super Bonkers EX (capacité Marteau Mégatonne) *Roi Doo EX (capacité Rayon) *Aqua Galboros EX (capacité Eau) *Gigalame EX (capacité Epée) *Moundo EX (capacité Rocher) *Dubior EX (capacité Etincelle) *Duc Blade EX (capacité Trancheur) Boss des Mini-Jeux *Waddle Dee Char *Chef Oooka * Mecha Dadidou Capacités utilisables *Feu *Rayon *Epée *Trancheur *Bombe *Glace *Pierre *Tornade *Parasol *Etincelle *Aiguille *Aile *Super-Saut *Combat *Ninja *Marteau *Sommeil *Micro *Foudre *Eau *Feuille *Lasso *Lance Super capacités utilisables *Super Epée *Dragon de Feu *Rayon Miracle *Marteau Mégatonne *Boule de Neige Ennemis communs *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Sharpe Knight *Tête chaude *Flamer *Duc Hache Viande *Bébépoppy *Chilly *Choiroc *Tornicoton *Parasol Waddle Dee *Sparky *Epineux *Knuckle Joe *Noddy *Galbo d'eau *Babut *Bouncy *Buzzy Brut *Broom Hatter *Cappenois *Como *Fugubul *Glunk *Kabu *Minérisson *Mumbie *Pacto *Scarfy *Shotzo *Squishy Mini-Jeux * Ninja Dojo * FPS Kirby * Défis Epée * Défis Lasso * Défis Super-Saut * Défis Eau * Defis Bombe * Extra Jeu * L'Arène *L'Arène Ultime Message to the english anonymous contributor : Kirby Wiki is available in England or in the USA but it's the french version of this website. You don't seem to speak our language so thank you for clicking this link to reach the english version : http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/ Catégorie:Jeu Wii Catégorie:Jeu des années 2010 Catégorie:Jeu de plates-formes Catégorie:Kirby's Adventure Wii Catégorie:Jeu Wii Catégorie:Jeu des années 2010 Catégorie:Jeu de plates-formes Catégorie:Kirby's Adventure Wii